The Change
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Erin Nix is confident,a skater girl,and hates Paul. But when she's imprinted on by Paul, and they somehow switch bodies, they have to learn how to deal with being each other. "Even if that means accepting the fact that I was suddently dressing like a slut."
1. Chapter 1

I had this thing about guys with big hands. A theory really, that any guy with big hands, was trouble. With a capital T. So, naturally, Paul Walker fell into this category perfectly. Big guy, big hands, big ego.

I roll my eyes at the thought, the wheels of my skateboard scrapping over rocks and dirt as I neared the only school on the res. My black hat was meant for winter, and even though it was September, every day in La Push kind of felt like December. I pull my hat down lower, so that it's almost covering my eyebrows, and put both feet on my board to glide and swerve through the masses of people.

"What's wrong with you?" Colton's voice assaults me; my wheels catching on the side of his boot when he sticks it out in front of me, making me stumble forward. I grin widely at him, leaning down to pick up my board and rushing next to him as he walked in his lazy saunter into the building.

"Look who's talking, ugly." I comment, ruffling his fluff of hair and running ahead of him through the doors, before hopping back on my board to glide on the smooth tile floor to my locker.

"Hey." Mariah smiles at me when I pull open my locker. We were friends, I guess. She wasn't somebody that I would normally hang out with, and her friends didn't seem to like me, but she was nice. Her clothes were too tight for my liking, and her hair was too perfect, but what did I have against girls who knew how to make themselves look hot?

"Hey." I grin, and it's not until Colton comes to my side with Ryan and Blake that Mariah goes red in the face and looks at me sheepishly. It was no secret she had a thing for Colton, which I didn't mind, except for the fact that Ryan and Blake swore the only reason she was friendly with me was to get close to him. I grimace at the thought and slam my locker shut. "Common you asses, you're making me late." I snap at the trio, leading the way to first period. I turn at the last minute to wave goodbye to Mariah but she's long gone, and the boys at my sides are chatting about all the girls they'll get tomorrow at Mariah's party.

"Watch it, Nix." Paul Walker snaps when his oaf of a self rams into me in the hall.

"You watch it, Walker. The hell is wrong with you?" I snap loudly, and the boys take a step back. I remember when we first met, and people would push at me, and the boys would jump in and yell at the guy, until they realized I could take care of myself, and it was them who had to hold me back.

"Oh yeah-" He says, turning around but stopping short when he looks at me. For a minute I look at him too, and then my head starts to hurt, bad.

"Ow." I say, gripping my head, and Colton grabs my shoulders. "I'm fine." I say to him, and then turn back to Paul, "Get your ugly face out of here, Walker, before I vomit." I scream, and turn on my heel. "Mind if I sit in your car?" I ask Colton, and he just hands me the keys and they all go to first period.

I sit in the car, with my feet hoisted on the dash, while I cranked something by Black Sabbath. And then that was it. That's all I rememeber. And the next thing I know, I open my eyes and I'm staring at the back of Ms. Nen's head, and Embry Call is sitting next to me throwing spit balls at some girl's head.

"Paul." He says, and leans over to me, and I look behind me for Paul, but he's not here, and Embry's talking to me.

"What?" I sputter out, and Embry grins like he's too cool for wards.

"Mariah Tate's having that party tomorrow, ready to tap that?" Embry asks, and at the mention of taping that, my head begins to hurt, and I realize I'm having a bad dream. I look down at my hands, and they're huge. Huge and darker, and calloused, and not mine.

I look to the door of the class, and squint when I see me standing on the other side. My long dark hair, my big green eyes, my russet skin, my black hat.

"I gotta go." I spit at Embry, and rush the door. When I get outside of it, I feel small hands grab at my face.

"What the hell is goin on, Nix? I got tits." My voice tells me, and I jump. But I can't talk, I can't move of speak or think, so I just rush outside and breathe in deep, but I'm right behind me, and I'm short.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I rush out, my words mashing together. "Shit, shit, shit!" I screech and I sit down on the ground.

"No shit." I say, but it's not me, it's just my body, and it's really Paul, and I can't breathe.

"I need to go to the bookstore." I tell him in a rush, and he- I- He, whoever, just quirks a brow at me.

"That's your solution? The bookstore? Chicks, man." He shakes his head and curses, pulling out the collar of his shirt to get a good look at my boobs.

"No." I yelp and smack my hand away from my neck line.

"Prude."


	2. Chapter 2

For sanity's sake, I've decided to refer to Paul as Paul, even though he's currently inside of my body, and I've decided to refer to me as me, even though I'm trapped inside his body. This, I think, will make me seem less crazy. At this point, maybe I was.

Paul suggested we go to his friend Sam's house, and swore that Sam was exactly the right person, and would know exactly what to do. But I was a research kind of girl, so I insisted on going straight over to mine, so we could privately go over our schedules for the day together and look up anything like this that'd happened before. There had to be right? We couldn't have been the first.

I led Paul up the walk to my house, but made it a point for him to walk in before me. After all, I don't think my mom would like to see a seven foot guy walking through her front door. I stumble in after, having to duck my head to fit inside. Something about my house seemed different. Smaller. I bump into the small table we keep by the door with everyone's keys on it and curse loudly, making my mom rush into the room.

"Shush!" My grandmother screams from the other room. She is old, and senile, and smells like cats, even though we don't own any.

"Who's this?" My mother says to Paul, raising her brows in a way that was way too encouraging for my liking. I frown but smile wide when she glances up at me.

"This is Paul." Paul tells my mom and motions to me. "Isn't he handsome?" Paul inquires and my mother giggles and nods. She was pretty and girly, and entitled to more than La Push, or so she thought. She was always trying to get me to wear makeup, and wear matching underwear, and other things like that.

"We're just going to go over some history notes." I smile at her, and she turns to Paul and winks big, making me gag in the back of my throat. We stampede up into my room and I flick on the lights. "Now I Know your egotistical little mind may not understand that this is dreadful-" I say but Paul cuts me off with a snort, flopping back onto my bed.

"Dude, you ride a skateboard and wear jeans with holes in them. You're not supposed to say stuff like egomystical and dreadful." He says with a grin.

"Are you stupid?" I growl at him, and he sits up from his spot on my bed.

"Sorry, don't get mad okay, stay calm." He says, and I roll my eyes. No guy wanted to deal with an upset girl I guess. Especially not one in his body.

"I'm going to make a list of everything I did today. We have to have done something the same." I think out loud so he understands and I lean over my desk to jot down the list. Almost everything in my room is navy blue, or black, or grey, and is dreadfully plain, so Paul has nothing to complain about if this whole body thing happened to last overnight. I, on the other hand, was afraid of what waited for me at Paul's house.

I look back to him after I've written a few things on the list, and see that he's just sitting there staring openly at me, a small smile on his face as he watches me.

"Perv." I shoot at him and he immediately snatches his eyes away and makes his way to my open closet.

"Do you even own any girl clothes?" He asks, his brow quirked as he shifts through the hangers.

"The big box in the back." I tell him, and cringe instantly as I watch him bend down and pick it up. It was full of mini skirts, and tank tops, and tight clothing and dresses that my mom'd picked out for me over the years. "Don't." I say when he's about to open it. For a minute I see the argument and taunt in his eyes but it disappears instantly and he just puts the box down. "Now would you help me out here?" I seethe to him, but he's shaking his head.

"We need to see Sam. He understands this kind of stuff. We need to." He says and I'm so fed up with talk of Sam that I throw down my pencil and stand, tapping my foot.

"Well, come on then." I say, hands on my hips.

"Oh my God, never do that again." He says horrified and I realize that I'd just made Paul's body look like a pubescent girl. I throw back my head, laughing, before waving him through the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam!" Paul screams, hurtling up the steps to Sam and Emily's house. Only he's still in my body, so when Sam comes to the door, he looks at Paul, and then he looks to me, with a question on his face.

"This is going to sound crazy." I tell him, but he just lifts a brow, as if crazy is something that he was used to. He had no idea.

"Sam." Paul says, grabbing the man's arm, but my hand is so small against Sam that I doubt he can even feel it. Non the less, he looks down at Paul. "It's me. It's Paul, I'm in here. And she's in my body." Paul says flatly, and Sam just nods with his brows furrowed, as if this was just a geometry problem.

"You better come inside." He says, and glances back at me. I have to duck again to fit inside his house, and when I sit on the couch, I'm pretty sure Paul's giant body breaks it. I try to fold my legs, but it hurts so much that I have to sit with them spread wide. Paul does the same, and I have to look away do I don't scold him. "I'll make some calls." He says, and within minutes, half of La Push and all of the elders are in the house, poking and prodding the two of us, and before long the entire La Push gang is inside, making inappropriate jokes to Paul about how girly he was.

"Can you fix it or not?" I holler after hours, and I guess I'm so big, and my voice is so deep, or maybe they're all just afraid of Paul and forgot I was inside, whichever reason, they all stop and look at me.

"Not right now." Sam says, "Not until tomorrow, at least." Then he looks around at everyone and then back at me. "You should stay here tonight. And Paul should go back to your house to get some sleep. Try to act normal, I guess. Don't tell anyone at school."

"We're not going to school." Paul says, but no one glances at him. I guess my little body wasn't demanding of attention.

"The boys will get you settled. And help you get some clothes and stuff." Sam says, rubbing a hand over his face and motioning for the elders to follow him outside to talk. When they leave, I rush up to Paul.

"I swear to God, Walker, if you do ANYTHING to ruin my life tomorrow, I'll make everyone think you and Black are lovers." I spit at him, and jut my thumb at Jacob Black who's brows shoot up at bring brought into this.

"Woah, woah, woah, why me?" He asks.

"Cause if I have to kiss someone to make the whole school believe it, I'd rather not kiss someone repulsive." I answer hotly, and don't even offer the rest of the boys a 'no offense' before I rush up the steps.

"Figured I'd help you into some pajamas." Embry Call walks into the room, a pile of clothes in his hands.

"I can dress myself." I say, standing from the bed. I honestly didn't know whose room this was, but it was empty so I figured I'd claim it. I think about what Embry'd said and then looked down at my body, which was Paul's. Did I really want to undress, and see his EVERYTHING? No, no I didn't. "On second thought." I say to Embry before he leaves, "I could use the help."

He nods as if he knew I would and tells me to close my eyes. I do and very soon I'm naked in front of him. I know it shouldn't be embarrassing or awkward since it wasn't my body, but my cheeks still flushed red and my stomach was still doing horrible twists. "You can wear this to school tomorrow too." Embry says, and I open my eyes to see he's changed me into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. I smile at him. He wasn't so bad, I guess.

I follow him downstairs when he promises Paul's left, and I take a seat at the table as everyone talks about the situation, and Emily pours me a glass of milk. It was getting late, and tonight wasn't going to go so well, if you asked me. I still had that whole penis thing to get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! So I was hoping and praying that some of you could take a minute to click this link and vote for my essay it really just take a click of the vote button! It would help more than you know! It's for a scholarship, which I desperately need! PLEASE! .

Chapter Four:

"NO!" I shout louder than I've ever shouted. I'm pretty sure birds in the nearby trees were flying away from me. Even they knew shit was about to go down. I hurry to get out of Embry's car, but the damn handle was stuck. I was bouncing in my seat as I waited for him to yank it open. I nearly flew from my seat, bounding over to my little body that was barely clothed.

I could see almost everyone in the school straining to get a good look. Some people slowed as they past, while others stopped altogether. My small feet were squished into too high black heels that made my legs look way too long before they were finally covered by a short jean skirt that barely covered my ass. My eyes finally fell on the one place that I'd avoided- the cleavage, which was pushed up so high my Spongebob necklace was lost between my boobs somewhere inside my black tank top.

"What are you wearing?" I seethe out when I get close enough, and Paul looks at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about. That's when I notice my fluffed up sex hair and the smudges of makeup he'd smeared on my eyes. "You're dead!" I whisper so harshly that my body begins to shake, and this hot red feeling starts swelling in my blood.

"Erin?" Colton's voice asks, and I turn to him, relief flooding through me at his presence, but he's not looking at me, he's looking at Paul. Or, rather, my boobs. I feel like covering myself up. I look down at the tight black t-shirt Embry had dressed me in, and pull it off over my head without a second thought.

"Here." I shove it at Paul, who rolls his eyes and winks at Colton. "Now." I growl, and Paul gives me a once over, taking the shirt and slipping it over his head.

"Fine." He groans and scoffs at the same time, and then runs his eyes over his own body. "Damn I'm hot." He says, staring at his chest, and then looks back to Colton with both brows raised. "Can I help you?" He asks, and Colton's brows shoot up so fast it scares me.

"A-are you going to Mariah's party tonight?" He asks, unsure of himself now.

Paul looks at me, and then nods with a grin. "Of course!" He enthuses, grabbing Colton and linking arms with him, leading him into the school.

"I wonder what it's be like to have sex as a girl." Embry says next to me, thinking out loud. I give him a gross look, and then a horrific realization crosses me.

"Do you think Paul's wondering that?" I ask, my tongue curling in my mouth.

Embry hesitates, looking at me, and Paul's retreating form, "No." he reassures uncertainly, then meets my eyes. "I'll talk to him."


	5. Chapter 5

The Change: Chapter 5

…..

Due to conflicting schedules, I didn't get the chance to see Paul again until after school. I caught a glimpse of him swinging his leg over the back of Colton's motorcycle, and winding my slim arms around his chest. I looked to Embry for help, but he was too busy holding back giggles to do anything useful.

I'd decided to be friends with Embry. Though I wasn't too sure about the rest of them, I knew Embry was good company for the time being. In fact, he would probably have been good company whether I was trapped in Paul's body or not. He was nice, like, really nice. Nicer than me, anyway. It was like he was trying to get laid except he wasn't because I'm technically a guy. I didn't know guys were this nice even when you didn't have boobs to shove around.

"Wanna follow them?" he asks as I buckle myself into the passenger seat of his car and we watch Colton and Paul drive out of the lot. I shake my head. No, Colton would make sure I was safe. Though he was a sucker for a hot girl, I doubt he saw me that way- even though my particular lack of clothing spoke otherwise.

"Just take me home. I bet he's getting ready for the party tonight and I'll be damned if he gets to be the only one dressing up in public." I say menacingly to Embry who laughs and starts the car. That's right baby, you wanna play dirty? Well I can play too. It was time to break out the pink scarves and the glitter.

As we drive past a group of girls known throughout the school for being really…available, I think of a completely new idea for tonight. "Embry." I say to the boy, who looks scared of me at this moment, "I'm gonna need your help with something."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When we arrive at the party, I'm clad in a tight grey shirt and one of Paul's leather jackets, as well as a pair of jeans. I looked damn good and could tell by the looks I was getting that everyone else thought so too. Embry, Jake and Quil all spread out through the room as soon as we arrive, all giving me small nods or a discrete thumbs up to confirm that what we talked about earlier was still in play.

I could feel excitement bubble inside me as I made my way over to the keg in the kitchen. As soon as I walk in, I spot myself. Or Paul, rather. My hair was down in sexy curls/messy waves that made me embarrassed to think how long my mom probably sat there styling it. My body was clad in a skin-tight red velvet dress that drew all eyes, even my own, to my breasts and long legs. I looked hot. Not slutty hot, but hot in a good way. He's in my body a day and I already look better than ever. That wasn't me though. I wouldn't be comfortable in something like that. It wasn't me.

Paul spots me across the room and smirks and Colton comes over to him to hand him a red cup of beer. HA! Wait till he finds out how fast someone small like me gets drunk! I had to make my move fast; he had to be conscious enough to be as embarrassed about it as I was this morning.

I walk over to Embry who's sitting at the other side of the room and whisper some gibberish into his ear, while hoping he follows through with his end of the plan. Sure enough, after I pull back, Embry's voice rings loud and strong throughout the whole room for everyone to hear.

"No I will not have sex with you!" He yells at me, acting as if that's the question I'd whispered to him. Every eye is on us and I look over to Paul who is looking at me wide eyed. His cheeks are bright red, even though he was in my body. I feel laughter jolt inside me but keep it inside as I rush out of the room.

I see Jared in the living room and rush to him, leaning in very close. Paul was a big guy, so his body against Jared's pretty much was a spectacle for everyone to watch already. As the next words left Jared's mouth every attention span in the room was on us.

"DUDE! Get your hand out of my pants!" Jared yells outraged, and pushes me away to go into another room. Paul rushes into the living room, bumping into Jared who could hardly hold down his laughter at out little prank. This was way better than wearing some stupid outfit. It'd be hard to deny that Paul was batting for the other team now that two of his best friends basically outted him in front of everyone. Especially since Quil planned on saying something about how I hadn't even been drinking- so that Paul couldn't play the 'I was drunk card' when he was back in his own body.

Before I can maneuver my way to Quil, Paul drags me from the room, his face an angry mess. "What the hell?" he seethes.

"You tell me!" I whisper yell, though we're in an empty bedroom in Mariah's house and no one can hear but him. I gesture to my current boob situation and he huffs.

"At least I'm helping you! You're making everyone think I'm gay! I'm just trying to make everyone know you're the hottest girl in school!" He argues, running a very girl-like hand through his hair. I try to ignore the fact that he inadvertently called me the hottest girl in school.

"Oh shove it up your ass, Walker, that's bull and you know it! I look-" I try to protest but he cuts me off with an innocent face.

"Good! You look good!" He keeps saying. Well way to make a girl feel like shit. I huff too and plop down on the bed. I was exhausted. And I was hungry. But mostly I just wanted to sleep somewhere warm and cozy and preferably in my own body.

"We really need to do something about this." I tell him, as if he doesn't already know. We were literally nowhere. We had nothing to go on. Why did I feel like I was the only on freaking out about all this?

"Oh shit, sorry." The door opens and Colton curses, noticing there was a 'couple' in the bedroom. Then he spots Paul, or me. His eyes narrow immediately at me (Paul's body) as if I had committed some heinous crime. "Erin, what're you doing in here with him? Let's go. You must be drunk." He says, and grabs Paul by the shoulder, making him leave the room. Then he turns to me with the look I would imagine a very protective brother would have. "Stay away from her." He threatens, and slams the door in my face.

"Believe me, I'm trying." I groan, and fall back onto the bed in a heap.


End file.
